Prayer
by Silver-Thirteen
Summary: When Yuna falls into the farplane abyss, she accidentally and unknowingly crosses the barrier between worlds and a new story starts. WHR/FFX-2. Read author's notice please.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own any of this in any way, shape, or form and am not to use this to make any kind of capital profit.**

'Note to Readers'

_Hello world, this is an experiment. I've got the entire first chapter planned out in my head and will be writing it at the end of this review. If you dislike any part of this story, please tell me in a calm, restrained manner. More than likely we're all relatively mature here. This IS a crossover, but I'm not messing with either universe aside from a small collision. The will be no plot altering, considering that when in the farplane Yuna can choose not to have Tidus return I don't view the fact he doesn't as a plot alteration. If it is, it's the only one that will appear. As for the other 'universe', Witch Hunter Robin, it will be relatively separate from the main plot of that show; I obviously cannot avoid altering its plot a little because of relative logic, but I promise it won't be too bad. Just consider this a sequel to that anime. If you don't like the way the plot runs- instead of biting my head off, please just don't read the story. As a little game you can try to spot all the seven references. Oh, scratch my earlier speech. We'll count a plot alteration for the end of FFX. This takes place the time Yuna literally falls into the farplane. Instead of landing safely in the glen, she falls over the edge.. Before anyone makes a subject of this, this is fiction and I, as the author, decree it is NOT full of fiends. This is just a prologue, and I'm already working on the next chapter, so don't complain._

"Normal Speech"

"_Mental"_

"Radio/Other devices."

"**Tidus.**"

PRYPRYPRYPRYPRYPRYPRY

The farplane was calm, as it should be. Of course the spirits of the dead wouldn't expect the High Summoner to fall by. A certain, distinct spirit against the others noticed her, and went toward her, but she didn't lad in the glen. He jumped over the edge, being dead he didn't have much to worry about, she did.

PRYPRYPRYPRYPRYPRY

It was black and cold, this wasn't how the farplane was supposed to be, Yuna thought. There were no flowers or pyreflies, it was just pitch black with a cold gray mist. Even as she fell through this, she kept falling and falling, until she did something all things falling do and hit the ground. It was icy cold, so cold that she felt he hands and legs must have frost burn from just a second of touching it. Then she did see pyreflies, but impossibly, as they got closer she started falling again, as if the ground had just disappeared. She felt the mist tugging at her mind, her memories, everything to make her weaker so it could take her and keep her. It tried to make her forget him, but she stubbornly refused. It took everything else, she didn't even remember her own name, but she wouldn't let it take away that final spark. It felt like she was in water now, not that she could compare it to anything she remembered, thanks to the mist. She must have been nearing the bottom by now. "**Yuna!"**

She didn't know if that was her name, or if the voice's owner was just shouting nonsense, but she remembered the voice. She clung to its sound desperately, but she couldn't find her own voice and respond. "_Tidus.." _Even her own thoughts were weak, feeble. The darkness she was in was oppressive, and it made her feel tiny, a sliver of white in an endless see of black. She saw several odd yellow glimmers, and she recognized them from somewhere, but she couldn't quite place them. They were closer, and it was getting colder. The biting chill numbed her mind; she saw the lights withing arms reach, and reached to them, just as she fell unconscious.

PRYPRYPRYPRYPRYPRYPRY


	2. Chapter 2

**This is not for sale, rent, or license. This is not to be used to make any sort of capital profit and if it is used as such you are being ripped off and the offender has stolen this.**

_As a reminder to prevent confusion, when the mist was trying to force Yuna to submit by making her forget the things that she had left to cling to, she stubbornly refused to forget Tidus, which resulted in her living. As a side effect, she forgot almost everything else of significant value from Spira. This doesn't mean she forgot how to do mundane things like open a door, walk, talk, etc. She did, however, forget her own name._

"_Normal Speech"_

"_Mental"_

"Radio/Other devices."

"**Tidus.**"

PRYPRYPRYPRYPRYPRY

It was 6:13 A.M. and Robin was at the church's alter, praying, asking for guidance and forgiveness. Miho had driven her here because it was on the other side of town from her apartment, and her Vespa had broken down, again. As she finished her prayer, Miho rushed in, and Robin turned around, surprised. "Is everything alright?"

"Yes.. what's wrong?"

Miho lowered her gun and sighed, "I just felt a psychic burst, but there's no one here."

"Maybe we should look around?"

"Yeah.."

PRYPRYPRYPRYPRYPRYPRY

She didn't apparently come from anywhere, she just appeared on the floor of a room with polished wood floor. There were several stained glass windows depicting various religious scenes, not that the girl recognized any of them when the woke up. There was a desk with a large, thick book on it beside some papers, but nothing else in the room. Sunlight shone brightly through its three windows, and the girl welcomed their warmth gratefully. It was a pleasant change from the hellish cold she had felt recently, at least she thought she did, too many things were missing to piece it together and call it a memory.

She examined herself and found she was wearing a shirt with a laced front depicting an odd J shape with spiky ends. She recognized it as a cloth replica of Tidus' necklace. Beside her was a spherical gem just small enough to fit into her palm, another that was cracked in half, and a pair of large hand guns. Placing the guns in a set of holsters she found at her side, she stood up, a little off balance, and noticed a yellow light floating around the door out, with a teal stream behind hit changing colors constantly. "_**You're awake!**_"

"Tidus?"

"_**Mostly.**_"

"Who am I?"

His reply was rather incredulous and surprised. "_**What?! You're Yuna, of course! Don't tell me you forgot?**_"

She nodded meekly in reply. "I should remember it, shouldn't I? It's my name, after all.. but I can't. It's frustrating."

"_**Aw, come on, don't start getting upset. I didn't follow you just to watch you cry.**_"

"Yeah, I guess so. So, we should probably explore a little."

"_**That's about all we can do. I would of done it already if I wasn't worried about you, not that I can do much in this state.**_"

"Well, let's get started."

Yuna walked to the door and opened it as Tidus' pyrefly trailed her. She walked out onto a balcon overlooking a series of seats facing a pedestal. A pair of women were walking away from it. Before Yuna could start debating talking to them, Tidus interrupted, "_**Don't even think about it.**_"

"Why?" Yuna whispered.

"_**We don't know them, and we don't know anything about the area we're in. If you talk to them it'd be easy to raise suspicion, especially considering you can't remember anything.**_"

"That's got to be the smartest thing you've ever said to me."

"_**At least you remember that.**_"

"How could I forget?"

With that she walked carefully over to one of two normal windows in the room, the rest being stained glass. She looked out and saw a small park, with several people walking along a path just beyond a large, black fence. Several large metal things, as Yuna described them, were moving at a fast rate along the center of the path, back and forth. "What are those?" She sounded more like a curious child then she would of liked, but Tidus answered, probably biting back a remark do to her condition.

"_**Machina.**_"

Yuna wrinkled her nose, "It stinks out there."

Tidus didn't reply and they continued exploring.

Eventually they found their way to the bottom floor and entered the room full of seats. "So, do we explore outside?"

"_**Dressed like you are? You'll stick out like a sore thumb.**_"

"Well, what am I supposed to do about that? I don't see any changes of clothing around here, and how do you expect me to get food.?"

"_**I understand where you're coming from, but we don't know anything about this place, and I'd never forgive myself if you got hurt.**_"

Yuna sighed and sat down, leaning against the side of one of the many benches. "So, what are we supposed to do?"

"_**For now? Nothing, I guess. We should go back upstairs though, in case anyone walks in."**_

"Yeah, guess so."

Just as they entered the hallway that lead to the stairwell, Miho and Robin walked back into the main room. "Strange, I heard someone's voice."

"Try scrying."

Miho nodded and removed her right glove, bending over and touching a bench. Her face scrunched up in concentration.

"Mild disappointment, but that's it. There's not enough to determine anything aside from the fact someone was just here."

"Should we split up?"

"Yeah, we'll cover more ground. Normally I wouldn't do this, but that burst of energy was so strong.. it almost knocked me out."

Robin nodded. There were only two corridors leading deeper into the church. Robin took the left while Miho went right. After checking the door at the end of this short hallway, the only one it led to aside from the stairs, Robin went upstairs. Here, she saw a young women leaning against a pillar that connected this to the ceiling, looking at a firefly of some sorts. She looked like she had about to say something when she saw Robin. The firefly flew off and she ran, following it.

Robin activated her communicator and contacted Miho, "I just saw someone, she's on the second floor, left wing. She just ran toward the administrative office."

"Roger that Robin."

"She looked scared.."

PRYPRYPRYPRYPRYPRY

"_**I told you we should of went back to the room we started in when they showed up.**_"

"How was I supposed to know they'd really keep looking for me?"

Letting common sense speak for him, Tidus didn't further press the subject. "_**You're really hopeless sometimes, you know?**_"

"Well, there's a problem." Yuna replied as she ran into the room and shut its door.

"_**What?**_"

"There's no where left to run."

"_**Yes there is.**_" Tidus replied.

\

"You can't be serious.."

PRYPRYPRYPRYPRYPRY

Just as Robin reached the door to the office, she heard a loud crash and the sound of glass breaking.

She walked into the room, fairly certain she would find it empty. She wasn't disappointed as she saw one of the stained glass windows was broken, with the office chair lying on its side, next to it. Miho ran in, gun drawn, just to see Robin staring out the window. She joined her and did a double take.

PRYPRYPRYPRYPRYPRYPRY

"You know this is crazy."

"_**Yes.**_"

"Are you sure you're not just over-reacting?"

Tidus didn't reply as Yuna carefully climbed down the wall of the building. When the distance to the ground was smaller, she jumped and landed on her feet. Looking at the window she could see the young woman who sighted her staring down at her. "You know, we're lucky that no one saw that. "Well, no one aside from them."

"_**I guess so, heh.**_"

"The next time we get a chance, we're asking someone questions."

Before Tidus could interrupt she continued, "The best way to learn anything is to ask."

That said she ran into the city to find somewhere to hide out.


End file.
